


Shadow Tag

by chihaaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chihaaa/pseuds/chihaaa
Summary: Nafasnya mungkin tercekat saat ini, dadanya sesak, seluruh kata-kata terkunci rapat di ujung lidahnya. Namun Tetsurou tidak menyesali apapun karena ia percaya, dari awal hingga akhir pun, mereka akan tetap bersama. Sesederhana itu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini :)  
> Short fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu berjudul Kagefumi (Shadow Tag) yang dibawakan oleh band kaporit saya yang tidak perlu saya sebutkan namanya ;D  
> Genrenya Angst ya, cintaku ;D

Tetsurou tidak pernah merasa begitu bersyukur seperti ini sebelumnya. Setiap detik, setiap detak jantung yang ia rasakan saat berada di sisi Kei terasa begitu berarti dan Tetsurou akan mengingatnya. Ia akan memeluk sang bulan setiap malam, membawa bulan yang dingin dan redup ke dalam dekapannya erat. Bulan tidak selalu bersinar terang setiap malam, namun saat tiba waktunya, kau akan tahu mengapa Tetsurou begitu mengagumi dan memujanya hinga ke awang-awang.

Hari demi hari telah mereka lalui. Tawa dan tangisan, bahagia dan derita yang telah mereka bagi terasa sama saja, tidak ada bedanya. Asal mereka tetap bersama, itu saja sudah cukup.

Namun sekarang, Tetsurou hanya sendiri. Mata hitamnya menatap hampa saat bulan di hadapannya tenggelam, semakin tenggelam melampaui batas horizon. Ia tidak punya pilihan.

Asal mereka bersama, itu saja sudah cukup, kan?

Nafasnya mungkin tercekat saat ini, dadanya sesak, seluruh kata-kata terkunci rapat di ujung lidahnya. Namun Tetsurou tidak menyesali apapun karena ia percaya, dari awal hingga akhir pun, mereka akan tetap bersama. Sesederhana itu.

Ia mengabaikan suara samar yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Sudah terlambat, pikirnya. Malam itu adalah malam paling dingin yang pernah Tetsurou rasakan, melebihi apapun. Tidak ia sangka hari terakhirnya akan dihabiskan di tempat seperti ini, dingin dan beku, hanya segara sejauh mata memandang.

_Jadi seperti inikah akhirnya?_

Perlahan Tetsurou meninggalkan papan kecil yang menopangnya selama ini. Laut kembali memeluk raganya yang sudah tidak bisa berontak, karena sungguh, untuk apa? Seluruh anggota tubuh terasa kaku, darah serasa beku, nafas tak lagi berhembus. Apalagi yang harus diperjuangkan ketika orang terkasih sudah meninggalkannya lebih dulu? Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu – tentang kata-kata terakhir dari seseorang yang sangat ia kasihi, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar terlupakan, selagi segurat darah masih dapat mengalir di kepalanya, selagi kegelapan belum membungkus seluruh kesadarannya.

_Jangan lupakan, bahwa ini bukanlah akhir._

Dengan itu, Tetsurou menutup mata – merasakan kedamaian pada puncaknya, merasakan bayangan bulan purnama yang kini menyatu dengan sukmanya.

Tetsurou percaya. Dimana ada akhir, di sanalah awal akan bermula.

Ia berjanji akan mencari Kei Tsukishima di kehidupan yang selanjutnya.

 

**Author's Note:**

> That’s for all, loves. I’m sorry but I just have to make him dead in this fic. In case you’re still confused about what actually happened, imagine a scene after a ship accident. Atau yang paling mirip sama scene Titanic deh. Tapi ini bukan Titanic AU lho yaa. Anyway, sekali lagi maaf kalau dua-duanya dibikin matek ‘cause I love angsty fic so much /dibuangkekali


End file.
